a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelving, such as small shelf sections which can conveniently be mounted to various structures, and more particularly to a shelving system where individual shelving sections can be conveniently mounted to particular structural configurations where they are exposed vertical posts at spaced intervals.
b) Background Art
It is quite common in housing structures (or other structures) to construct walls or other structural sections where there are spaced, vertically aligned wooden 2 by 4s or 2 by 6s. These are commonly covered with panels, such as plasterboard. However, in some instances these vertical wooden posts, while having wall panels on one side, are otherwise exposed. This would commonly happen, for example, where there is a shop, tool shed, or garage where the interior wall surfaces do not have panels, but have the exposed 2 by 4s.
In those situations, it is often desired to have shelving for storage of various items. However, conventional shelving comprising long planks has the obvious drawback that the shelving would be positioned entirely outwardly from the outer surface of the 2 by 4s, and there would be an empty area between the rear part of the shelving and the panel that is connected to the opposite surfaces of the 2 by 4s. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shelving system where the individual shelf sections could be conveniently and economically manufactured, and also be used quite conveniently in situations such as described above.